DBZ Mothers' Day Special
by minimerc
Summary: It when the sons of the DBZ women do something special for them. Let me tell you it involve the song "A Song for Momma" by Boyz to Men. Pleaz R&R.


Sorry peps that this is late for mother's day but I still had to write it. It's Miral Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten and Gohan singing this to Miral Bulma, Bulma, and Chi Chi. So anyway on with the fic and pleaz r&r.  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own anything. The song is Boyz to Men and Babyface's. And i don't own DragonBall Z either. So if you think you can sue me, forget it. I don't have anything valuable except my imagination.(I don't know what I would do without it. I'd become NORMAL!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)   
  
  
The story begins on a nice Mother's Day. The boys (Gohan, Chibi Trunks, Goten, and Miral Trunks) were working on some project. Then like an hour later, Goten and Chibi Trunks start handing out invitations to all the moms to come to the Son's house at 6:00pm that night. (All the moms were at either Capsule Corp. or the Kame house.) The mothers came at 6 o'clock to find a stage in the backyard. They took their seats when the dead Goku and Vegeta walked on stage. Vegeta out of character said, "Welcome ladies, so glad that you could make it." Then Goku said, "The show will begin shortly. So just sit back and relax." Five minutes later the curtain began to rise and Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Miral Trunks are all in white suits. Gohan and Goten step into the front of the stage and Gohan began to sing….   
  
You taught me everything  
And everything you've given me  
I'll always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah  
There isn't anything  
Or anyone that I can be  
And it just wouldn't feel right  
If I didn't have you by my side  
  
Gohan is looking at his shocked yet pleased mom, then finishes and motions to Goten who starts to sing. Goten starts to sway and sings….  
  
You were there for me to love and care for me  
When skies were gray  
Whenever I was down  
You were always there  
To comfort me  
And no one else can be  
What you have been to me  
You'll always be  
You will always be the girl  
In my life for all times  
  
All the Boys sing the chorus pointing to their mothers and signaling all the words in the chorus.  
  
Chorus:  
Mama  
Mama you know I love you  
(Oh you know I love you)  
Mama  
Mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like  
Tears from the stars  
Mama I just want you to know  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul  
  
After Chorus Miral Trunks and Chibi Trunks come to the front of the stage. Chibi Trunks starts to sing….   
  
You're always there for me  
Have always been around for me even when I was bad  
You showed me right from my wrong  
(Yes you did)  
And you took up for me  
When everyone was downin' me  
You always did understand  
You gave me strength to go on  
  
Chibi Trunks flexes his little muscle and finishes. Miral Trunks picked up form where Chibi Trunks left off….  
  
There was so many times  
Looking back when I was so afraid  
And then you come to me  
And say to me  
I can face anything  
And no one else can do  
What you have done for me  
You'll always be  
You will always be  
The girl in my life  
  
Boys sing the chorus again  
  
Chorus   
  
Gohan sings…  
Never gonna go a day without you  
  
Goten sings…  
Fills me up just thinking about you  
  
Chibi Trunks sings…  
I'll never go a day  
  
Miral Trunks sings…  
Without my mama  
  
Boys sing chorus again  
Chorus   
  
  
When the song ended Gohan went to the front of the stage and said, "This is our Mothers' Day present to you. Happy Mothers' Day, Mom." All of the women burst into applause. The boys took their bows and stuff then went to find their mothers. (That wasn't hard to do) "That was the best Mothers' Day present I've gotten yet, right girls?" Chi Chi said. The rest of the mothers agreed and they all live happy for a while until Buu came and ruin their fun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how did you like it? They played this song on Z100 sooo many times on Mothers' Day because it was a song for mothers from their sons. Anyway pleaz tell me of any spelling errors or if it was good or bad. Any way just review or I'll have the Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, and Chibi Trunks come to your house. (Sorry, Goku can come on this because he's well dead and he's too soft) Bye, bye, bye/ Ja ne.  



End file.
